1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child shampoo supports and more particularly pertains to a new reclining shampoo support for children for supporting a head of a child at various angles for shampooing purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child shampoo supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, child shampoo supports heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art child shampoo supports include U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,503; U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,496; U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,102; U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,003; U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,048; and U.S. Patent Des. 267,599.
In these respects, the reclining shampoo support for children according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a head of a child at various angles for shampooing purposes.